Avatar: The Legend of Elia
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: After Wan's death, the next Avatar is born. However, this particular girl doesn't know how to be a good Avatar and wonders why she was chosen. And with all her mistakes, she fears that Raava will turn away and choose the next Avatar before she's ready to say goodbye.
1. Wan's Reincarnation

_Avatar: The Legend of Elia_

 _Prologue: Wan Reincarnates as Elia_

* * *

 _A/N: Elia—el-E-uh._

* * *

An elderly man lay dying on a battlefield. All of his friends were gone—Aye Aye was in the Spirit World and Jaya and Yao had both died in a fight against the Spirits. While it wasn't the same fight, both of them had died fighting against the Spirits. If only they understood that they and the Spirits shared a common enemy—Vaatu.

He leaned against the wagon and struggled to catch his breath. He glanced around—he was alone. Many years ago, he had confessed to Raava that he believed deep down it was his destiny to someday to be linked to her, to become the Avatar—and he had failed.

"I'm sorry, Raava. I failed to bring peace," he gasped. "Even with Vaatu locked away, darkness still surrounds humanity. There wasn't enough time."

Raava calmed her friend and replied, "We will never give up. And will be together for all of your lifetimes."

Reassured by her promise, Wan breathed his last and Raava and his soul left his body as hundreds of miles away, a new baby girl was born to an Airbending couple.

The tiny baby opened her eyes and her parents clearly saw a deep wisdom in them. "Elia," the mother whispered, as the girl was taken away. "Her name is Elia," she called after the nun who took the girl.

"Elia will be well cared for," the nun replied.


	2. Airbender Waterbending?

_Chapter 1: Bending?_

"Can I try, Sister Jaang?" Two year old Elia begged.

Her mentor nodded. A few minutes later, Elia shrieked in delight, "I got it! I got it! I think."

Sister Jaang raised her eyebrows at the small bubble of water over her ward's head. _Waterbending? But she's an Airbender,_ the nun thought to herself. "Did I do something wrong?" Elia asked fearfully.

"No, little one," Sister Jaang replied, hugging her young charge. "Now come, you must join the other young Airbenders for your test."

"But I don't wanna be tested," Elia whined.

"I know, but the next Avatar must be found," Sister Jaang replied.

Elia sulked. "Then you'll be able to play with your toys," Sister Jaang promised.

"Yeah," Elia cheered. She had four main toys—a clay turtle, a pull-string propeller, a wooden monkey, and a wooden hand drum. There were other toys but those were her four favorites.


	3. Passing the Test

_Chapter 2: Passing the Test_

Elia bounced impatiently as the each of her agemates failed the test. Elia obediently entered when she was called, bowing before the leaders of the Eastern Air Temple. Elia actually lived at the Eastern Air Temple, well, it wasn't much of an Air Temple yet, it was mostly caves and tunnels currently, but eventually they'd finish building the Air Temple, and so immediately recognized the leaders of her home temple.

"Do you recognize anything on this table?" The head nun asked, while Sister Jaang was leading Elia to a table full of a strange assortment of items.

Elia walked over and stared at the objects on the table. Her eyes widened when she saw the teapot. "My teapot!" She cried in delight. "Where did you find it? I thought I lost it!"

Sister Jaang locked eyes with the leaders of their people. "Elia, you may return to your quarters," the head nun of the Eastern Air Temple stated firmly.


	4. She's the Avatar

_Chapter 3: She's the Avatar_

Sister Jaang nervously faced the leaders of the Eastern Air Temple. Would Elia be taken from her care? Would she be sent to the Western Air Temple?

"There's no doubt, Elia is the Avatar," the head nun finally spoke.

Sister Jaang bit her lip. "And you must protect her and guide her through her Airbending training, after which you shall accompany her to the Northern Water Tribe for her Waterbending training, and then on to the Earth lands, for her Earthbending training, and then finally to the Land of Fire for her Firebending training," the head nun continued.

"Yes," Sister Jaang replied. "May I go look after her?"

The head nun nodded. Before she left, Sister Jaang asked, "When will we tell her?"

"After she has earned her tattoos," the head nun responded.

Sister Jaang bowed and then returned to the cave she shared with Elia.


	5. Elia's Sky Bison, Aera

_Chapter 4: Elia's Bison, Aera_

Sister Jaang's eyes widened in horror as she saw Elia was not in their cave. She grabbed her staff and trotted to where Aggie lived. "Yip yip, Aggie," she ordered.

She and Aggie flew over the nearby area, soon finding Elia cautiously approaching an injured baby bison and its mother. Sister Jaang carefully landed Aggie and watched her ward as she kept her hands out in front of her. "I'm not going to hurt you or your baby," Elia soothed. "I only want to help."

The mother watched Elia carefully as she slowly picked up the injured baby bison's front left paw. "Oh, you poor thing, you got a thorn in your paw," Elia murmured. "That has to hurt. Don't worry, I'll get it out."

Continuing her gentle speech, Elia carefully removed the thorn and then tore off the bottom of her dress, carefully wrapping the bison's paw. Elia's head snapped up as she sensed someone approaching. She flipped into the air and unleashed a small air current toward what she believed to be an attacker, only to see it be redirected away from the attacker as well as the bison. The mother bison then pushed the baby bison toward Elia. It stared at her and then licked her cheek. Elia giggled.

Sister Jaang walked over. "You have chosen well for your life companion, Elia," Sister Jaang said.

"You mean, this little one and I are gonna be together forever?" Elia asked hopefully.

Sister Jaang nodded. "Now, she can't fly just yet, but in a few weeks she will and when she's brought to where we live, I'll let you go claim her," Sister Jaang promised.

* * *

As promised, a few weeks later, the mother bison and a herd of smaller flying bison arrived. "Isn't Elia a little young to bond with a sky bison?" The head nun questioned Sister Jaang.

"She accidentally found her bison three weeks ago," Sister Jaang replied.

The head nun nodded and the two watched as Elia approached the bison with cloth tied around its front left paw. Elia handed her the apple gently and then gently petted the bison. "Hi, Aera," she whispered.

Aera eagerly licked Elia, who then carefully removed the soiled cloth from the bison's foot, making sure the cut wasn't infected.


End file.
